


Like Air

by romnovs (tashatops)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5588392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tashatops/pseuds/romnovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first quiet night together since SHIELD fell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 mcu femslash holiday exchange.

 Natasha likes it, the feel of Maria's fingers running through her hair.

 It’s their first quiet night together since SHIELD fell, and they both decided to stay in and just enjoy each other’s company without having to constantly look over their shoulders. Various organizations are after them now and Maria fights back the dread that threatens to take over her when she thinks about what happened barely a day ago. After another hearing with the government, Natasha was intercepted by Hydra and had left the scene with three stab wounds, a few broken ribs and too many bruises to count. Maria had insisted they meet when they talked on the phone after the incident. When they finally met up, she made sure to bandage and kiss every one of Natasha’s wounds and bruises, more of a reassurance to herself than to Nat.

 They’re in Liège now, in one of Natasha’s many safehouses. Maria’s resting her back on the couch, Natasha’s head on her chest. Some dumb romcom is on tv even though neither of them is really paying attention to it. At times like this, everything seems right in the world.

 Except it’s not. It’s not the same to feel safe than actually being safe, Maria knows this, but she’d rather enjoy this moment with Natasha rather than worry about things she has no control over. Maria never knows if she’ll see Nat again, she never does. Just thinking about it makes her heart ache and she hugs Natasha closer, the redhead’s cheek pressing into her chest. Nat seems to know exactly what’s on her mind because she presses a light kiss to the base of Maria´s neck in an attempt to soothe her, to let her know that she’s still there.

 Natasha’s hair is shorter now, she decided to have it cut as a precaution. The small red curls at the base of her neck are tangled and messy from Maria's attention. She starts gently undoing the knots at the ends of Nat’s hair and slowly makes her way up. She feels Natasha shiver when she scrapes her nails lightly down her scalp.

 “Hm”, The redhead hums when Maria does it again. She lifts herself off slightly and presses a quick kiss to the other woman’s jaw, then another one to her cheek and then finally kisses her lips.

 The kiss is soft at first, just a touch of their lips before they part, their foreheads still close together. But then Maria tightens her grip on Natasha’s hair and leans in to kiss her again, hard, like she needs it to breathe.

_ She doesn’t know if she’ll see Natasha again.  _ This plays over and over in her head while she keeps kissing, desperate, gripping Natasha’s hair, her shoulder, her hips. Tomorrow they will go their separate ways again and Maria is not looking forward to that at all.

 Nat breaks away, panting, and sees right through her, “You know I can’t promise you I’ll come back safely.” She tells Maria as she cups her cheek. “But for you, I will try my best.”

 She kisses her again, and it’s all Maria needs.


End file.
